Un problème ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Un réveil mouvementé, quelqu'un en tête du soir au matin et du matin au soir et pour combler le tout, une nouvelle mission. Et dans tout ça, quand le verra-t-elle ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour un petit OS divisé en deux parties. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous embrasse tous ! À plus ! ^^**

* * *

**Un problème ?**

Elle sentait sa tête tourner et son réveil lui hurler de se lever. Son ventre semblait se rebeller tandis que d'un bond, elle se précipitait dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Lorsque enfin, elle réussit à se calmer, elle se redressa difficilement en pestant contre ses futures règles qui allait sûrement être une épreuve puis elle se traina jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber en soupirant un "galère" qui lui rappelait tant de chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Kankuro frappa à la porte.

"Témari, lève-toi ! Gaara a une mission pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec impatience.  
- Ouais, j'arrive, soupira la jeune femme en s'accoudant sur le lit.  
- Grouille ! rajouta son frère en s'éloignant.  
- Mais oui, dégage !" cria-t-elle avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

Kankuro s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds se disant qu'ils allaient devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur le reste de la journée. Une dizaine de minute après, la jolie blonde sortit en tenue de combat, son éventail sur le dos et son mal de ventre toujours aussi actif. Elle longea le couloir ensoleillé et rejoignit le bureau du Kazegage.

"Oui, déclara Gaara, invitant ainsi sa sœur à entrer.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir.  
- Tu vas escorter une cliente jusqu'au village de Yaba. Il faut qu'elle y soit dans trois jours. Ça ira ? interrogea le roux en sachant qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais non.  
- Oui. Où est-elle ? demanda Témari tout en prenant son ordre de mission.  
- Elle t'attend en bas... Témari ? fit-il après hésitation.  
- Oui ?  
- Si ça ne va pas, je peux te remplacer, déclara le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Ça va", lâcha la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce.  
Le kazegage ferma les yeux et finalement sortit un parchemin pour écrire une lettre.

* * *

Témari avait vite fait son sac et après avoir refermé sa chambre, elle descendit en direction de la salle 01, celle où les clients attendaient d'être pris en charge. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir que sa cliente était une jeune fille d'allure chétive, mais incroyablement sympathique. À dire vrai, la No-Sabaku s'attendait plutôt à une grosse dame ronchon et couverte de bijoux comme tant d'autres. Elle l'aborda alors en souriant.

"Vous êtes prête, mademoiselle ? questionna-t-elle poliment tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle.  
-Oui, oui, mais appelé moi Kana et tutoyiez-moi, je vous en prie, demanda sa cliente d'une voix douce.  
-D'accord, seulement si tu fais de même", répondit joyeusement Témari.

Cette femme avait eu le don de lui faire oublier son mal de ventre. Elles quittèrent finalement le village et étant donné que ce n'était pas une mission des plus importantes, Témari se trouvait seule avec la jeune femme, ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire à Yaba ? C'est un petit village de montagne si je ne me trompe pas ? interrogea Témari, engageant la conversation.  
-Oui, il est pittoresque. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais petite, informa-elle, en fait, je vais me marier !"

Elle avait pris une mine réjouie, si bien que Témari ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Mon fiancé habite à Yaba et je vais vivre là-bas, avec lui. D'où cet immense sac que tu portes depuis notre départ. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on alterne ?  
-Non, non, je suis payée pour ça quand même", répliqua la jolie blonde.

Kana n'argumenta pas, devinant déjà que sa nouvelle amie était extrême têtue.

"Tu as un fiancé ou un petit ami ? questionna-t-elle après un moment.  
-J'ai..., elle hésita, oui, j'ai un petit ami", lâcha finalement Témari en pensant à son brun.

Ce qu'il lui manquait. Quand pourrait-elle le voir ?

"Alors, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse."

Témari acquiesça.

"J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Shin et moi. Il est tellement adorable et prévenant. Quand je ne suis pas avec lui, mon cœur semble se briser petit à petit. À l'inverse, je renais dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, pour personne d'autre.  
- C'est l'amour", éluda Témari en soupirant.

Elle aussi ressentait tout les "symptômes" décrit par la jeune femme et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle devenait dépendante. Elle avait envie de le voir, si bien que son frère lui accordait beaucoup de missions nécessitant des voyages à Konoha, mais même cela n'était plus suffisant. Souvent elle rêvait de lui. Le matin en se réveillant, elle se tournait dans son lit comme pour le chercher. Quand un rare nuage passait à Suna, elle pensait à lui et encore, en réalité, elle pensait à lui chaque seconde de chaque minute. C'était plus fort qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait la ramener irrémédiablement à lui. Elle avait des fois l'impression d'être complètement obsédée.

Tout en continuant de converser agréablement, elles atteignirent un village où elles pourraient passer la nuit. Elles prirent une chambre à l'auberge et se rendirent à la rivière pour patauger un moment jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Sur la route, elles n'avaient rencontré aucun bandits, ce qui ne leur paraissait absolument pas bizarre, étant donné qu'elle était surtout réputée pour son calme. Après leur repas, tout en bonne humeur, elles se couchèrent, fatiguées, mais heureuses.

Le lendemain matin, Témari s'étira doucement. Elle se sentit affreusement barbouillée. Dès ses premiers pas hors du lit, elle eut l'impression que son ventre venait de se retourner à l'intérieur d'elle. La jolie blonde se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle vomit comme la veille. Kana entra à son tour et s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui retenant les cheveux.

"Merci, murmura finalement Témari après s'être calmée.  
-Ce n'est rien, lui sourit son amie, ça va aller pour aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Oui, répondit-elle, ne t'en fais pas. Ça passe après un moment."

Kana acquiesça, pas convaincue pour autant.  
Après un léger petit-déjeuner, elles quittèrent le village pour s'engager dans des sentiers plus montagneux. Elles firent une pause dans les environs d'une heure et repartirent assez vite. En bonne compagnie, tout leur semblait plus court. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans la soirée, sur un plateau au bord d'une autre chaîne de montagne et dormirent comme des loirs à la belle étoile. Au lever du jour, Témari se redressa, s'étirant comme à son habitude. Elle sortit sa gourde et but un peu. Dans le ciel ensoleillé, quelques nuages passaient, portés par le vent et son esprit voletait jusqu'à Shikamaru. Que faisait-il ? Elle rigola, à cette heure-là, il devait dormir. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui la rendaient à la fois triste et heureuse, elle se leva et fut surprise de ne pas avoir envie de vomir. Elle réveilla Kana doucement et elles déjeunèrent en riant. Puis, elles reprirent leur marche discutant cette fois, sur les plats les plus énergisants. Normalement, elles atteignaient leur destination le soir même, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kana. Après manger, leur chemin redescendit dans la vallée.

"Arrêtons-nous ici un moment", fit Témari, voyant bien que Kana avait très chaud.

Elles se déchargèrent et se mouillèrent les pieds dans une petite rivière. Finalement, leur petite pause se transforma en bataille d'eau et elles durent enlever quelques vêtements pour les faire sécher, retardant leur départ. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Têmari se leva d'un bond, décidée. Aussitôt, sa vision se brouilla et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Kana la rattrapa in-extremis.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Ne me dis pas oui, je sais que ce n'est pas ton premier vertige, s'alarma la brune, les larmes aux yeux, tu vomis, tu as des vertiges. Qu'est ce que tu as ?!"

Témari resta un moment interdite. Kana était au bord des larmes pour elle alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours.

"Je ne sais pas, répondit la jolie blonde après quelques secondes, ça ne fait que trois jours et...  
-Dès qu'on arrive à Yaba, tu vois un médecin", décréta Kana brusquement.

Témari n'osa rien répliquer. Elles reprirent leur chemin et firent une pause au coucher du soleil. Elles avaient pris un peu de retard et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elles aperçurent le petit village. Kana la conduisit dans une petite maison dans la rue principale. Elles entrèrent discrètement et aussitôt, un homme roux sauta dans les bras de Kana. Avec sa couleur de cheveux, il lui rappelait presque Gaara, enfin le caractère en moins. Une vieille femme marche jusqu'à elle, l'air aimable.

"Bonsoir, merci d'avoir accompagné ma petite Kana jusque ici. Nous étions inquiets.  
-Oui, nous avons pris du retard, excusez-moi, expliqua Témari désolée.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Kana va bien et nous faisions confiance à Suna.  
-Oui, je leur ai certifié que tu étais la plus qualifiée pour cette mission", fit une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Témari.

Elle se retourna face un Kankuro moqueur. Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? questionna la jolie blonde, ayant déjà une deuxième en question en tête : était-il inquiet lui aussi ?  
-Je n'étais pas loin quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Gaara me disant que ta mission te conduisait ici, alors je suis venu, expliqua le brun.  
-Gaara te fait des comptes rendus de mes missions ? s'étonna la No-Sabaku, surprise.  
-Euh, non, pas habituellement, mais là, il était inquiet pour toi", dévoila-t-il penaud.

Aussitôt, Témari se sentit rougir de colère. À 23 ans, elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule. Elle serra les poings, prêt à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais c'était sans compter sur Kana qui se manifesta également.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a eu plusieurs vertiges et des vomissements pendant le voyage", ajouta-t-elle en se libérant des bras de son fiancé.

Furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la vieille femme déclara qu'elle irait voir le médecin de village dès le lendemain. Témari sentit sa tête tourner, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fit comme Shikamaru et abandonna. Défendre sa cause serait trop long et trop compliqué, surtout qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. La vieille femme les mena, elle et son frère, jusqu'à leur chambre et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Kana passa quelques minutes plus tard, et serra Témari dans ses bras, la remerciant de tout cœur de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici. La jolie blonde qui en temps normal se serrait sentit gênée, ne le fut pas. Elle répondit même à son étreinte, lui souhaitant un chaleureux bonne nuit. De furieuse, elle était passée à câline et de bonne humeur en deux secondes, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Kankuro.

Le lendemain, la vieille femme mena Témari chez le médecin du village, mais sa femme leur annonça qu'il était parti dans la nuit, pour un cas urgent dans un village voisin. Témari leur assura que ça irait, et son frère et elle prirent congés de leur hôte, les remerciant de leur accueil. Ils promirent tout les deux de venir au mariage de Shin et Kana et s'éloignèrent sous leur au-revoir.

"Je te préviens, Téma. Tu vas chez le médecin dès notre arrivée", déclara Kankuro l'air de rien.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il l'avait vu le matin même, vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Ils prirent leur temps pour revenir, Témari étant prise de vertiges.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent après quatre jours de marche et dès les portes de la ville passées, un messager les accosta, déclarant que Gaara voulait à tout prix voir sa sœur. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau du Kazegage, légèrement inquiète par cet appel plus qu'urgent.

"Témari !" fit-il aussitôt qu'elle eut passé la porte.

Elle le referma derrière elle et s'assit devant son frère, attendant son ordre de mission ou autre chose?

"Je sais que tu viens d'arriver, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, mais tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments et j'aimerais que tu amènes ceci à Konoha. C'est très important."

La jeune femme bondit de son siège sitôt le nom de "Konoha" mentionné et prit le parchemin, réprimant un vertige.

"Témari ! rappela son frère alors qu'elle allait sortir, ça va ? interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois, anxieux.  
-Oui, parfaitement", mentit-elle avec un sourire.

Si elle avait une chance de voir Shikamaru, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer à cause de stupides vomissements. Elle verrait un médecin à Konoha, après tout, son état pouvait bien attendre quelques jours.

"Au fait, Témari ! lança Gaara avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, Sakura qui est actuellement ici viens avec toi."

Elle acquiesça et sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Sitôt dehors, elle fila retrouver Sakura qui l'attendait dans sa chambre refit un sac propre et les deux jeunes femmes partirent aussitôt.

Témari hésita un instant à parler de ses problèmes de santé à son amie, mais elle ne dit rien, de peur qu'elle ne la renvoie à Suna. Le début du trajet se passa sans incident et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans les forêts aux alentours de Konoha qu'une bande de bandit les attaquèrent. Elles répliquèrent férocement et les mirent KO en deux en trois mouvements. Sakura se redressa fière d'elle et balaya le chemin du regard pour finalement tomber sur une Témari assise à même le sol. Elle se précipita vers elle, inquiète.

"Témari ! appela-t-elle paniquée, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Voui, fit cette dernière en pleurs.  
-Tu t'es blessée, tu as mal quelques parts !" s'alarma la rose en prenant son pou.

La jolie blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite et désigna les hommes morts à côté d'elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" questionna Sakura, ne comprenant pas.

Témari reprit ses pleurs, inconsolable. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que son amie compris qu'elle déplorait juste leur mort.

"Étions-nous vraiment obligés de les tuer ? Imagine qu'ils aient eu une femme et des enfants ?! ajouta-t-elle, reprenant ses pleurs.  
-Chuuuut, Témari", murmura Sakura en la berçant dans ses bras.

La rose regrettait maintenant de l'avoir fait courir en partant de Suna. Son amie semblait réellement à bout de force. Elle pleura encore un moment et finit par se lever, contrairement à ce que pensait Sakura.

"On peut dormir ici, déclara la rose, il n'y a rien d'urgent.  
-Non, plus vite on sera arrivé, mieux ce sera."

Sur ces mots, elle chargea son éventail et son sac sur son dos et reprit la route. Sakura soupira et la suivit. Elle se rassura en voyant que Témari semblait être décidée. À une heure de Konoha, la blonde décréta même qu'elles y seraient plus vite en courant. Sautant de branches en branches, Sakura gardait un œil inquiet sur son amie. Elles arrivèrent tard dans la nuit et marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Rassérénée, Sakura se relâcha un peu et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'air frais. Elle allait pouvoir dormir. Heureuse, elle lança un regard vers Témari et cette vision lui glaça le sang. La blonde gisait inconsciente à l'entrée de Konoha. Les gardes descendirent de leur point de vue, vite rejoint par Sakura et celle-ci essaya de la réanimer en vain.


End file.
